Because It's You
by TheListlessWriter
Summary: In which Shinichi falls in love with Shiho once, Conan once to Ai, and one time Shinichi declares his love for Shiho.


"Because I'll fall in love with you, each and every time. Whatever the circumstances may be, whatever form you may be in, I'll fall for you… because I am fated to love you.

In which Shinichi falls in love with Shiho once, Conan once to Ai, and one time Shinichi declares his love for Shiho.

* * *

I. Rain

He stood, heavy rain drops showering his head, a droplet falling from a strand of his hair, his eyes focused on a single entity – one that he cannot ever fathom, whom he can never have a full grasp on, a puzzle he can never solve known as Shiho Miyano.

He watched, from every movement she makes, from the way she makes light, precise steps, from the way she angles her hands to her fingertips, from the way tiny droplets of water slide elegantly along her skin, from the way her damp, strawberry blonde hair gracefully sprinkles water every time she leaps - the water soon joining the rain, her closed eyes, her faint smile – he watched.

He watched as Shiho Miyano danced with the pouring rain on damp grass

...and he was mesmerized.

His heart beats

_thump, thump, thump_.

His lips curve into a smile as he _finally_ receives confirmation to his confusions.

Why his date with Ran today seemed to be a disaster despite not stumbling upon a case, why he _couldn't _say the words he oh so wanted to say to her, why it easily died down in his throat, why he couldn't say anything to her confession, and why he couldn't say it back to her.

_His heart beats for Shiho Miyano_.

* * *

II. Sunrise

The harsh, cold wind woke Haibara Ai on her slumber. Her eyes lazily fluttered open, immediately searching for her fellow shrunken teen. She spots Kudo on the opposite side of the sofa she slept in, hugging himself in an effort to warm himself in the cold weather. It wasn't snowing, or at least, not yet. She gives him a look he cannot see and it's entirely because of that that she looked.

One second

Two seconds

Three seconds

She stops.

Ai sits up, the blanket she covered herself with draping on her shoulder. She removed her blanket and put it on Kudo instead. She sees the warm ray of the rising sun, and like a moth drawn to a flame, she walks towards the window and opened it - inadvertently waking Kudo up.

Kudo stirs in his sleep, realizing he suddenly has a blanket on him. He smiles as he knows how it got there. They had stayed up late to watch Sherlock Holmes that he was able to convince Ai in watching by bribing her with branded bags and wallets. Just like Ai, his eyes searched for his fellow shrunken teen. Upon seeing her by the window, with her face directed at the rising sun, he stood up, brought the blanket and covered himself with it, and took his place beside her.

Conan slung the other end of the blanket to Ai, "It's freezing, Haibara. What are you doing here?" He asked as he let out a shiver.

A few seconds of silence later, Ai answered, "The rising sun shines beautifully in this cold weather, Kudo-kun."

Conan turns to look at her and as the morning sun is falling on her face, he too, thinks, that the sun shines beautifully.

A sunrise could mean a new day or a new beginning and as Conan continues to watch her, he knows, that his feelings has started a new beginning, a new person on the receiving end.

Conan and Ai watched the sunrise, their hearts beating as one, and bodies warmed by the blanket embracing them.

_Or maybe it is the warmth of their bodies._

* * *

III. You

"Ai.. _please_, don't go." Shinichi begs, as she stares at her with the most pleading look he could ever muster.

"I'm not Ai anymore, Kudo-kun."

"Then, _Shiho_. Why do you have to do this? To leave _me_?"

Her heart skips a beat as Shinichi calls her by her given name, but she doesn't falter.

"I have fulfilled my purpose, Kudo. They are gone and I completed the antidote. I have successfully returned the life I took from you."

'What's the use of it if you're not there by my side?"

Shiho _almost _misinterprets his words and was on the verge of giving in, but she doesn't.

Shiho raises her eyebrow, preparing to tease him for something despite her inner turmoil, "You make it seem like you can't live without me, Kudo-kun."

"I don't make it _seem _like I can't live without you, it's because _I really can't._"

_It's not_ _fair, _Shiho thinks. How can he easily say words that makes her carefully built guard crumble to pieces?

_What does a girl has to do to get over you, Shinichi?_

"Hai- Shiho, the reason we met was not coincidence but rather kismet," he exclaims firmly.

"Kudo-kun, that is unbearably cringy," was what she said but her heart is in complete confusion with what he's saying to her right now.

"Had we met differently," he continues, "I'll still fall in love with you, each and every time. Whatever the circumstances may be, whatever form you may be in, Haibara Ai or Shiho Miyano, I'll fall for you… because I am fated to love you," he whispered as he slowly cups her face in his hands.

_Shinichi didn't know why the words keep flowing out of his mouth so naturally._

Shiho stiffened, shocked beyond reasons, at Shinichi Kudo's sudden exclamation.

"Even if you do decide to leave this country, to leave _me_, I'd come for you," he said, his voice getting a little clearer. "No matter what, when you need me, I _will_ be there. Because that's what I promised you," his electrifying blue eyes met hers, "and I intend to keep it for as long as I live."

"I wanted to move on," Shiho finally speaks, her voice a tad bit hushed. "From you, because you can never be mine as you are already someone else's," she shows him a small smile reserved only for him to see, "but here you are, suddenly proclaiming your affections for me. What am I supposed to do, then?"

Shinichi recalls what Professor Agasa had said to him before sending him off to chase after her.

"_Wouldn't it be better to tell her even if the timing is wrong, than to never tell her at all?"_

"Professor Agasa told me something I didn't quite understand at first until I saw you almost leaving and I just couldn't bear the thought of not seeing you ever again," he explained. "I had ran all the way from the entrance to here, Shiho Miyano, just so I could stop you."

"How can you suddenly say you _love_ me, Meitantei-san?

"_Because it's you."_

The detective leans in for a kiss, and she lets him.

* * *

I apologize in advance for the rushed work. This will certainly receive a lot of revisions and please, take this as just an initial take on my favorite OTP, lol. I am not yet satisfied with this, but I hope you enjoyed it, anyway! The shift in style from the 1st part to the 3rd part tho LMAO what a mess I made sksksksk

Criticisms are highly appreciated, thank you very much.

P.S.

Cover photo is not mine

.

I'll revise this as soon as I have time. I'm currently busy with school stuff and exams ;-;


End file.
